It has been recognized by the present inventors that flex cables may be used for higher performance package to package or package to board interconnections. A connection to the flex cable is required in order to make the use of flex cables a success. Flex cables have previously been connected to motherboards and to the top of a package. However, these have not enhanced package to package or package to board interconnections.
A first option a direct solder connection from the flex cable to the package or the board. This provides good electrical performance but requires additional assembly processes and is a non-separable connection. A second option is using thin flex connectors. Thin flex connectors do not appear to match performance requirements of the flex cable, and tend to add significant cost to the package. A third option is to use a board level attach of a “flex patch”. A “flex patch” minimizes cost, but requires an additional assembly process to attach the “patch” to the base board.